Class ZERO
by sleepers4u
Summary: inspire by Ash'man of fire 'Delta Force'. Once long ago, the nights of Academy city were dangerous. Gang's of espers fought over the right to rule. Many had thought that the fighting will continue on, until one night a certain group had emerge. this group fought various gang's throught the nights. In the end they emerge victorious. But one night, they disapear. They were Class ZERO
1. A certain begining

**I DO NOT own To Aru Majutsu no Index! So please read and review! Thank You!**

* * *

The Daihaseisai.

A seven-day event that takes place from September 19-25 at Academy City, it's basically a huge athletics competition. The meet gathers all the schools in the city together, and in this place of ESP research in western Tokyo where 80 percent of the total population of just under 2.3 million people consists of students, it is not an event to be taken lightly.

Even though it's an early morning, the city is already filled with the families of the festival participants. If the board of directors hadn't prohibited travel by car as part of their plans to deal with all the visitors, the congestion would probably extend for tens of kilometers within the city. Since it would otherwise be faster just to walk at a time like this, they were temporarily increasing the number of running trains and subways, as well as preparing unmanned shuttles throughout the city. It was surprising that with the degree of overcrowding, there just weren't enough drivers to go around.

Although everywhere one looked resembled a station platform at rush hour, which was just a testament to the Daihaseisai's claim to fame as one of the largest events around.

As Academy City is only open to the public a handful of times per year, this was a special time, especially since the participants would be using ESP like people would normally see in the movies to compete. While the events were the same as any other athletics festival, for those who say "Well, I'm familiar with it from television, but I've never seen it in person", to be able to experience the mysterious power known as ESP first-hand seems to be quite an exciting and fascinating thing that outsiders to Academy City can take some amount of pride in.

Supposedly.

But, for a certain group of people, it was the essence of tiredness.

This group was led by a certain boy by the name Kamijou Touma.

AKA The welder of the 'Imagine Breaker'; a power which negates all magic, psychic, or divine powers but also his own good luck, which all of it resides in his right hand.

Yet strangely, his luck with women is phenomenal. Attracting them from ether helping them out, to saving their lives; this, in turns gather the envies and jealousies of the male population of his class. But, form a certain dense boy; he doesn't understand his male classmate's anger towards him.

Sometimes, his friends can't figure out what's wrong with his head.

Thus, Kamijou Touma is known as a lady's man (which he denies).

But today was hell.

It was 10:30am

The opening ceremony is finally over.

"It's too hot…"

The seemingly ordinary high school student Kamijou Touma stands on the football field. This seemed to be a facility affiliated to a sports school that's dedicated to social activities. Even the turf that's made of artificial resin is about to melt in this unrelenting summer. The students, who are dressed in various P.E. attires, disperse in groups of twos and threes the moment they stepped past the exits.

There are 1.8 million participants in Daihaseisai. Although the stadium is of professional standard, it can't possibly contain every single person.

"…Aren't there too many principals in the city?" Kamijou tiredly said.

One will definitely be irritated after hearing so many consecutive 'principal messages' in this hot summer. Kamijou, who for some reason lost his memories, accidentally and unknowingly experienced this for the second time.

Actually, the Board of Directors has already carefully chosen who the speakers are. If all the principals are to go on stage and deliver their messages, it'll probably take an entire day.

Around Kamijou, there are students from primary, junior high, high school and college students. Everyone's expression is the same as his. They're basically wearing short-sleeved shirts and shorts. Because they're of different schools, some of them are wearing shoe covers or track attire. Some students from special schools even put on aikido clothing, camouflage pants, or armored suits (non-driven) that are made from special materials.

The common thing among the students is that they are wearing red or white sashes on their heads.

Basically, Daihaseisai is an inter-school competition where the number of wins and losses are computed as points. Each school divides its own students into red team and white team, and with the number of wins each colored team gets, the points earned will be added on to the school's score. Red vs. white, school vs. school. They'll use the final total score to decide the rankings of the school.

But Touma doesn't care.

But one thing for sure, he is worry. Earlier from before, he and a certain temperamental Railgun made a bet. The bet was that, if one of them loses, then the winner can make the loser do anything the winner wants. Although Kamijou is shivering from fear due to anticipation of what's to come, he understands that he'll be alright if he doesn't lose. Though the opponent is a prestigious school, she's still a junior high school student. Even if esper powers are allowed in the competition, this should be an extension of sports activities (probably). To be honest, Kamijou feels that those missies who are supposed to be so cosseted can't possibly win against a youthful and sweaty group of high school students. Even if Kamijou is to lose in a direct match-up against Tokiwadai, there are other ways. Once Kamijou's school beats other schools, and Tokiwadai loses to others, the difference can be whittled down.

Then suddenly, a young nun show up.

This nun whose was name Index Librorum Prohibitorum ("List of Prohibited Books"), but he just calls her Index. Touma have save her from an earlier incident that involves magicians and fighting for their lives. You see, Index is not a normal 15 year old girl. She, in fact, holds more than 103,000 magical texts implanted in her mind. Making people wanted her for the knowledge in her mind. Thus, involves him to help her escape from the magicians. And, in a series of events, he lost his memories and now taking care of the young nun. Even though he lost his memories, he still tries to live as much of a normal life as he can, and the only person who knows that he had lost his memories, is himself and his frog face doctor.

He and Index mostly talk about food and her need of food. They have a long and lengthy discussion about importance of japans bento's and Touma unwieldiness to buy a maid bento for her. In the end, he lost and bought her one.

After separating from the girl, he enters the competitor's area. The field is currently undergoing preparation, as the staff is spraying water onto the field to prevent dust from flying about.

There are remote-controlled hot air balloons in the blue sky, hanging a special vertical thin screen showing these running words: '7th district. High school sector. First event, Wrench sticks competition. 10 minutes and 23 seconds to the start of the match.'

(If our school loses to Tokiwadai in terms of ranking, who knows what Mikoto will come up with for the penalty game. We got to win right at the start!)

During Daihaseisai, which lasts for 7 days, how many points the schools get will largely depend on how they pace themselves. It all depends on the tactic that the school uses, do they pull away from the beginning, or they conserve their forces and catch up with the tired teams at the end. There are plenty of options.

Because of his memory loss, Kamijou feels that this is the first time he's in a Daihaseisai competition.

However, since he's not a student from a sports school, Kamijou is unable to observe the battles calmly and save his physical strength. Though he has a special ability, it is still a battle between students. The results of the match may affect morale as well. In other words, although it's possible to win the match, if the difference is too great, they won't be able to focus on turning the situation around when they have already given up.

Based on this reason alone, Kamijou favours getting off right from the start and pulling away from the opponent.

(Come to think about it, our class was very noisy a while back when we were preparing for the match. Or should I say, the entire school was like this. Hm, those people should be rather energetic. There are quite a few people who hate to lose, and I'm more worried about them using underhanded means to win.)

Kamijou looks forward to this meaningless gathering with his classmates, as he walks into the competitors' restroom inside the school to meet up with them.

Normally, Aogami Pierce, the one who likes fun the most, will then turn his head around,

"Wa—why so energetic…"

Kamijou inadvertently falls onto the ground.

When he regained consciousness, he was sprawling on the ground.

He looked around and observes that the other students were also like this. Everyone looked that they got heatstroke.

"Wait…wait a minute, what's wrong with everyone? Why is everyone so tired before the first match has even begun?"

Kamijou trembles somewhat angrily as he asks, as Aogami Pierce forcefully turns around and says,

"Why? Because everyone stayed up all night yesterday playing! And before the opening ceremony, the whole class was fighting over what kind of tactics need to be used. That remaining amount of energy is all used up!"

"Because of this! Everyone! Did the beginning and end of Daihaseisai switch over? However, Himegami, congratulations! Seeing you being able to mix into the class, I'm very relieved."

Himegami Aisa is standing slightly far away from Kamijou. This white-skinned, black haired girl has the ability to attract and kill vampires. To prevent this power from working, she wears a Cross on her neck, which is now hidden under her short-sleeved P.E. shirt.

She just transferred into Kamijou's class in the beginning of the month.

Himegami gently shakes her long, black hair, which is becoming increasing rare, saying,

"Isn't a student's competition something like this? Where there's trainers and coaches."

"Ugh, even you said 'isn't it like this!'"

Seems like we'll lose! Kamijou cups his hands on his head.

As if he's trying to encourage Kamijou,

"Nya! Kami-yan, it can't be helped that everyone is so tired. Nobody expected the opening ceremony to consist of 15 consecutive principal talks, together with more than 50 congratulatory telegrams that were sent over. I have to praise you for being able to stand even after all these…"

The person who said this is Tsuchimikado Motoharu—he looks like a student, but is actually a double agent for both the magic and science side—his short, blonde hair spiking outwards, with light-coloured sunglasses on his eyes and gold jewellery on his neck. One can only say that a short-sleeved P.E. shirt doesn't match the other decorations.

"Eve–Even the energetic Aogami and Tsuchimikado are like this…wait…wait a minute, if the opponent is as lifeless, we might have a chance…!"

Kamijou grabs onto his last glimmer of hope.

"It's impossible nya, Kami-yan. The opponent seemed to be a private elite sports school, you know."

WAAAAA! Kamijou is completely sprawling on the floor. The thought of him losing to Misaka Mikoto and her giving a hellish punishment is now clearly in his mind. Just when Kamijou feels his skin crawl, a female classmate, who was late, came into the room.

"Wait…wait a minute, what's wrong with everyone? Why is everyone so tired?"

Hgn? Kamijou, who's lying on the floor, looks up.

The girl in front of him is wearing a short shirt and a pair of shorts, and also wearing a hoody on the outside. The armband on her arm has the words 'Daihaseisai Management Committee, High School Division.' There should be similar words written on the back. She's rather tall in class and has a nice body. One can see those compassionate breasts of hers under her P.E. attire. Her long black hair is kept behind her ears, making her forehead look much larger than it seems.

Fukiyose Seiri.

In contrary to her beautiful looks, her nickname is the 'iron wall girl.'

Even though she came late, she cannot comprehend the exhaustion the class is feeling.

"Ah! No way, Kamijou! It's because of your lethargy that everyone else in infected by it. You…what are you going to do with this?"

"Eh? No…it's not my fault! I only just reached here, you know!"

"In other words, because you're late, everyone lost their drive?"

"Do you have to blame me no matter what? Aren't you late as well?"

"I'm late because I have management work to do, idiot!"

You're planning to make me look like an idiot no matter what? Kamijou is really going to cry out,

"Don't bother me! I can't make it! Now that Kamijou's in an unfortunate reality, Kamijou really can't stand up now!"

"You really look bad like this. This isn't a psychological problem; it's mild anaemia because you didn't eat breakfast. Just drink some isotonic drinks to replenish your water content and minerals and you'll be fine. Kamijou Touma, stand up now!"

Whoosh! Several 500ml plastic bottles flew out from Fukiyose's jacket pockets.

"Wa! Why are you spouting this nonsense that a health freak will go crazy about! Also, is this an illusion? Why do I feel that you don't lack minerals and water, but calcium?"

"What are you talking about? I've taken in enough anchovies!" Fukiyose said while glareing at Kamijou.

The rest of the class merely groans at the regularly seen antic of the duo.

"Give it up Kami-yan, even YOU can't shatter that 'iron walls' of her." Tsuchimikado tiredly moan out.

Touma was about to retort back, until he hears a man and a woman arguing. (Seems like some people are arguing behind the sports hall.)

"This will…definitely—"

"…What nonsense—definitely…huh?"

What's going on now…? Kamijou keeps his body near the sports hall as he peeks in.

The person in the back of the sports hall, where everything is dark, is Kamijou's homeroom teacher, Tsukiyomi Komoe. She's 135cm tall, a teacher whom won't be mocked even if she's carrying a primary school student's backpack. She's wearing a short white dress, accompanied with a light green sleeveless vest. Seems like she's wearing this to cheer them on.

Facing her is a man that Kamijou never met before. He should be a teacher from another school. In Daihaseisai, while staff members are wearing sports attire that can be bought outside, this guy is wearing business clothing on such a hot day.

Komoe-sensei is arguing against that teacher.

Or more accurately, it looks like the male teacher, who is mocking Komoe-sensei, is about to get eaten by her.

"I admit that our school facilities and teaching contents aren't adequate! But that's our fault and not the students'!"

Komoe-sensei is waving her arms as she shouts. The male teacher however doesn't mind, saying,

"Humph, isn't the inadequacy of the facilities due to your students not being capable? If there were results, the Board of Directors would have given extra funding, right? Hoho. Trash schools like yours shouldn't be able to request it, right? Ah, sensei, I heard that your class did badly for the end-of semester test, right? Managing so many failures should be tough."

"The–There's no success or failure for students! They just have their own personalities. Everyone is already working so hard! How…how can I abandon them for my own sake?"

"Is this an excuse to hide your own inability? Hahaha. Your dreams are too far-reaching. Do you need me to send you back to reality? Let the elites that I groomed beat your trashes into a pulp. Hm, we're having a 'Wrench Stick' competition here, right? As a member of the opposing school, let me give you an advice. Go do some warm-ups; you'll need it to avoid injuries."

"You…"

"You embarrassed me the last time we had the school meet, so this time, in front of the global telecast, I'll return this debt back to you. We'll be slightly lax in our attacks, but I don't know if your failures are too weak."

Hahaha—the male teacher laughs as he leaves.

That teacher should be from the opposing school. This is what Kamijou thought. To be honest, for Kamijou, who is Level 0, even if he's called a failure or trash now, it doesn't hurt him too much.

"…It's not like this."

At this moment, Komoe-sensei spoke.

She's alone now, and she's not talking to anyone in particular.

She lowers her head and says in a trembling voice,

"They aren't some trash, are they…?"

Her already small and skinny shoulders shrank even more.

It's like she's saying that it's all because of her that her students were shamed by outsiders.

She raises her head, looks up at the sky, and remained silent, as if she's trying to endure something.

"…"

Kamijou remains silent.

Then Komoe-sensei walks into the silent class.

Her eyes widen as she saw how silent her students were.

She tries to give a reassuring smile to her students but it never reaches her eyes.

"S-so you guys heard that, uh?"

They all nodded.

Her smile falter and her eyes begin to water.

Then a hand landed on her shoulder and squeezes assuring.

She turns her head to see Touma smiling gently at her.

"It's alright Komoe-sensei. We'll win this. We'll win this for you."

Touma said kindly at her; then he turns his head around to the class and yell:

"RIGHT GUYS!"

A "HELL YEAH!" erupted from the class.

"We'll show them!"

"We'll win this for Komoe-sensei!"

"We'll beat them, because nobody will make Kome-sensei cry again!"

"For Komoe-sensei!"

"FOR KOMOE-SENSEI!"

Kome-sensei rub her tears away and smiles brightly at them.

"Thank you… everyone." Komoe-sensei thank sincerely.

"Now, since that is over." Aogami said while dropping a bag in front of them,

"I had a strange feeling today, so I brought this over, just in case and it look like we do."

Aogami said while smiling and opening the bag.

"Did you bring what I just think you bring! Nya!"

Komoe-sensei eyes widen like saucier and loudly exclaim.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

Tsuchimikado grin and spoke.

"A legacy of a misspent youth! Nya!"

...

_A/N: Yo! Sleepers here. Sorry folks didn't hsve time to type much. been busy and all that. but hey! Soon my other fics will be updated, so please wait. But anywho, YOU! MY READERS! I ask of you to send me some charactors for this story. I want you to send me their name, gender, and their esp abilties. BUT they must be low level. 0 through 3. So thanks! And read and reveiw!_


	2. A certain battle begin

**I have to tell you that I do Not own To Aru Majutsu no Index. So please read and review! Thank You!**

* * *

_(A/N: I recive one person. HAZZAH! thank you kevslave! yet, I still have to use some of mine. But if you still want to send some GREAT! I can always use some more anyways. So send me some OC's please.)_

* * *

"Misaka-san, it's surprising to see you here."

Said a certain cheery middle school girl name Kazari Uiharu. Beside her was her best friend and level 0, Ruiko Saten.

Kazari Uiharu is a Level 1 esper who goes to Sakugawa Middle school and is known for wearing a headband made of flowers on her head. Usually shy and humble, her personality will quickly change to overly excited especially if it concerns the life of the upper class, especially anything involving Tokiwadai. She works for judgment, alongside with the certain Railgun's roomate. Next to her was Ruiko Saten.

Ruiko Saten is A Level 0 classmate and friend of Kazari's. Known for wearing a flower on the left side of her hair, she is rather shameless as she tends to flip Kazari's skirt in public and comment on her panties. She likes to read up on urban legends, most of which turn out to be true. Despite her cheeky personality, inside she is a bit disheartened about having no psychic potential.

"H-h-hey, why are you t-two here?" The level 5 middle school girl stammers out.

The red face girl name is Mikoto Misaka. Also known as the third level 5 'Railgun'. A electromaster, that can generate and manipulate electricity which she can use to shock opponents, hack into electronics like computer networks and security systems, and use electromagnetism to cling to surfaces or manipulate iron particles into a chain-sword whip. Mikoto's signature move is her ability to shoot metal projectiles such as coins at high destructive speeds, hence her nickname, "The Railgun". If she is in a bad mood, she will sometimes let out bursts of electricity describing her emotional stress, usually resulting in power failures or in worse cases, a thunder storm that causes citywide blackouts. She is also fond of cute, childish things, such as flowery pajamas and Gekota, the popular frog mascot franchise.

Right now they are in a spectator stands reserved for students. Which Compared to ordinary spectator stands, there's not even a roof to block the sun. There's only a blue plastic sheet on the ground, and no chairs at all.

"We were bored, so we thought that maybe something cool will happen here." Answer the smirking level 0.

"So" Ruiko said in a sing-song voice.

"Why are you here? Are you cheering for your boyfriend?"

Misaka turn red.

"He's n-not my b-boyf-friend!"

Ruiko just smirk at Misaka, while Misaka turn redder and redder.

"A-anyways, let's just watch the match please."

Uiharu interrupt the two.

Misaka nodded her head vigorously while Ruiko merely smirk.

* * *

At this moment, the school's speakers broadcast the signal that the competitors are coming in.

The first match is the 'Wrench Pole match'—this is a match where both sides are to set up 7m long poles. While defending their own pole, competitors have to push down the enemy's pole. This is what the competition involves.

The one presenting and explaining the rules is a first-year from high school, as his voice loudly blares through the speakers.

Although there are broadcasting crews from many different companies, it's still basically a school Olympics. The television commentators will be working in different rooms, so there doesn't seem to be any major changes. However, just the fact that 'they'll be shown on television' creates a huge difference in the atmosphere and sense of being as compared to before.

Although in reality, while it's impossible to show all 1.8 million students, they'll still be nervous.

On the other side stood the opponent that Kamijou's school is facing.

They seem to be some elite school that focuses heavily on sports, as even their warm ups give people a sense of professionalism. By moderating a suitable amount of nervousness into a motivated look, it seems like they're focused on a real competition. They're gathered in their own classes, as each class is setting up their own poles.

The first to walk out of the corridor was a serious Kamijou.

He was wearing his regular school sports artier. Yet, the strangest thing on him was a black, short sleeve, jacket, a large 0 on his back.

Next to walk out were his two best friends.

They were wearing the same thing as Kamijou's but the blond hand back sunglasses and the blue hair boy was wearing a white headband.

Soon the rest of the classes pour into the stadium.

Many of them had a single black armband with a white 0 on them. Proving that they were with the three boys.

Showing everybody; they were Class ZERO.

The three boys walk in front of the class and stop.

* * *

He felt incredible.

The moment he put the jacket on, he felt nostalgic. The familiar weight of the jacket gives him a comfort feeling.

He turns his head to look at his two friends beside him.

One of them was grinning like a fox while the other was smiling madly.

"Nya, Kami-yan. Are you ready for this?" His blond friend spoke.

"Are you Touma? Well I am. I can't wait to beat the crap out of them and maybe finally gain some fangirls." His perverted friend said while slight leering at the female opponents.

Touma merely smirk, wave his hand lazily at them and said.

"Yeah. Yeah"

They turn their heads and stare straight at their opponents in front of them.

Then suddenly, upon instinct, Touma raise his right hand to the sky and open his palm.

The rest of the class follow suit and did the same thing as well as the two boys' beside him.

* * *

Ruiko eyes widen.

The class inside the stadium did a gesture that was associated with a legendary fraction.

The fraction knows as Class ZERO.

"Oh. My. GOD! KYYYAA!" Ruiko did a loud fangirl squeal.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH. MY. GOD!"

"It's Class ZERO!" Ruiko said excitedly.

"Who?" asks Uiharu as she stare blankly at Ruiko while Misaka join in with the staring.

Ruiko stop and gap at her two friends like they have spoken blasphemy against Ruiko's gods.

"you don't know?" Ruiko whisper at her two friends.

They shook their heads.

There was pungent silence in the air.

Then Ruiko took a deep breath and count to ten. Once she was done she spoke.

"Okay. A long time ago, most likely when we were still in elementary school, the nights in Academy City were dangerous."

Ruiko look at the two.

"You see, you have to survive by joining a gang or else you won't be able to live through the night. With that in mind the, those gangs roam the nights. Marking their territory and picking fights. Those fights start out small, but soon got blown out of proportion. Involving the many gangs throughout the Academy City. So every night they fought."

Uiharu raise her hand and asks: "What about Judgment?"

"Judgment wasn't as good back then." Retorted Ruiko.

"Anyways, many people thought the fighting would continue and WOULD continue after they leave so they shrug it off. But one night a certain group emerges. This group was compose primarily with low level espers. Nobody thought they could do anything. But they were wrong. This group had taken the nights of Academy City by storm. Defeating the gangs left and right. They start from the lowest level and become the best in the end. They became the strongest. For a time, the nights become peaceful. Many people believe that it would stay like this for a long time. Until, one night, they disappear."

Her two friend eyes widen as a smile creep up her face.

"No one knows what happen to them. There have been many theories in the net about them, but they all agree in one thing. They were the greatest and they were call Class ZERO. Led by the great Delta Force." Ruiko stated proudly. Misaka eyes widen even more and look down at where Touma is and his class.

He and the rest of his class were giving a gesture of holding up the sky with their hands.

* * *

"Nya, Fukiyose-san. What do we have?"

Fukiyose Seiri

Female

Level: 0

Ability: Catalog eyes

Original member of Class ZERO

the ability to analyze AIM fields, whether they are living or not, anything that have AIM field and catalog them into different groups. With this, she can estimate the ability of the espers, which is 98.5% correct of the time. With more knowledge about espers and their ability, she can catalog them better. Also a passive ability; it cannot be detected by normal means.

"Analyze completed."

Fukiyose said while blinking a glance at the other school.

"20% are pyro masters, 10% are psychic, and the rest has various abilities. That range from lifting heavy objects to near teleportation."

She stated then turns her head at the certain lazy, spiky black hair boy and said:

"And don't think of doing anything perverted you hear!"

"Fukou-da…"

The girl turn her head at a short black hair boy, wearing a pair of square trim glasses.

"What do you see Deshima-san?"

Deshima Akihiko

Male

Level: 0

Ability: Pattern Glaze

Original member of Class ZERO

The ability to see patterns. With a mere glance, he can see the pattern of people or objects, such as shapes or action.

"They are most likely using the all-round defense."

He said as he looks over at the blue hair boy.

"I suggest that we use a base of fire tactic, much easier to use then what they think we are planning."

"What?"

"There days were I'm glad that I never have a mind like yours." Akihiko sighs as he stated those words.

"I like your thinking Akihiko! Nya! Well use that!"

Akihiko smile slightly at those words of encouragement by the grinning blond sis-con.

"All right then! Everyone listen!"

The class turns their heads to look at the speaker.

"We'll split into three groups."

He looks at the crowd.

"One group will go with Kami-yan." The sis-con said as he looks at the students.

"Since Kami-yan will lead the troops, we need strong heavy hitter to go with him."

Many of the students nodded their heads.

"Another group will be led by Aogami-san."

Some of the student's eyebrow rises.

"This group will act as a distraction against our opponents while Kami-yan troops will attack from the side lines."

Then the spiky blond sis-con grins.

"And the last group will be led by me."

This time; the rest of the students eyes widen in surprise in the statement from the perverted blond boy.

"My group will be the strategist and provide the intelligence. Everything you need to know come from here."

"All right then. Let's ROCK! NYA!"

Everybody scramble into the groups and prepare for battle.

* * *

The people taking part in the Wrench Pole match are split into two groups.

One group sets up its own pole, making it stable and protecting it.

The other group is to knock down the enemy's pole.

Kamijou is in the latter group.

So once the signal to start was given, he led the charge into the enemy's territory.

"!"

Kamijou shouted as he charged forward.

The distance between the two bases is around 80 meters.

The opponent, lined up in a straight line, continuously fire some flashes over. They look like the camera flashes from the spectator stands, but they're not.

These are long ranged attacks that are fired by the espers.

Seems like an esper can detonate flames to create explosive pressure. In order to keep the pressure shaped in the form of a bullet, the flame bombs are covered with an invisible forcefield created by an esper who can manipulate pressure. When the bomb bullet is created, the bullet will increase the refractivity of air, reflecting sunlight like sunlight shining through a transparent balloon.

It's only in Daihaseisai that one gets to see many espers work together to form a single attack.

Kamijou theorizes that they'll remove the pressure-type shell, releasing the internal pressure and release it to the surroundings.

Facing the attack of these units, Kamijou's allies, who are behind him and protecting him, fired sand guns at the enemy. This is a telekinesis-based attack, and it's not an exaggeration to call it a formless and colorless attack. It reacts with the dust floating in the air and manipulates the flow of the magnetic field lines to create sand-iron guns.

The explosive bullets and the telekinetic guns collide and explode in the middle of the field.

Seeing the storm that just occurred, the spectators start to scream as if they're riding on a roller coaster.

(Those that are watching probably think that this is interesting!)

Kamijou's movements are somewhat slow because of the explosions, as he continues to run forward.

The opposing school seems to be a specialist in sports, as one can see that they devoted a considerable amount of effort to develop their capabilities. Although their hit damage is a lot less as compared to people like Railgun and Accelerator…scary things are still scary.

Kamijou's right hand has the Imagine Breaker ability. No matter whether it's magic, esper power or even miracles, the Imagine Breaker on his right hand is an extraordinary power that negates them all once it touches these other powers… However, it's limited only to his right hand. It's impossible to defend against all of them if the attacker attacks in all directions.

As Kamijou thought while he's running to the enemy's base, someone's running beside him.

Aogami Pierce.

* * *

Aogami Pierce

Male

Level: 0

Ability: Ability Boost

Original Class ZERO member as well as Delta Force

A passive ability that would not activate unless high emotionally stress is at its peak. When the condition meets the criteria; his overall speed and power increase. Alloying him to be stronger and faster than the average human.

"I'll go first, Kami-yan. Watch how this comedian crushes the irritating aura of those corrupted elites! WAHAHAHAHA!"

The intercepting squad continues to fire several bullets, as Aogami Pierce continues to dodge them leisurely by spinning around like a ballet dancer.

There's still 20 meters before the two sides clash. In this situation where one shouldn't be caring about others, Kamijou is still surprised as he continues to run with Aogami Pierce, saying,

"Come to think about it, why are you so happy?"

"Ah! Kami-yan, it's all because of love. This faint sense of love that a hard-working girl is conveying to me through her sweat and tears, mixed with some sexual addiction, is being broadcast on national TV…no, it's being broadcast in many countries! Even if I faced with this great love that's so unscrupulous, even if I can't accept it, I'll blaze a path to the temples!"

Ah ha ah ha ah ha—! Aogami Pierce's actions became even faster with his rising emotions.

"So I ask…is that bald muscled guy among your admirers? That guy seems to of been looking at you since a while ago, calling you out lovingly, you know."

"What are you talking about—!"

Hearing Kamijou's cold remark, Aogami Pierce is stunned upon realizing the true identity of the person that's showing him love. He gets hit by several pressure bullets and flies backwards. Kamijou looks back, completely taken aback. Aogami Pierce is caught by an ally using an invisible forcefield.

On the spectator stands, ordinary civilians are roaring with cheers and applause.

* * *

"S-sorry Aogami-san!"

Yell a petite girl with short red hair and bright blue eyes.

Nanami Hiyako

Female

Level: 2

Ability: Momentary Wall

The ability to temporary stop the movement of air to make a solid wall. Last only for two minutes and can withstand 300 pounds of force.

She blocks a few attacks against her fellow teammates as some of the opponents fling their attacks at them.

Suddenly a pressure bullet was coming after her.

She desperately tried to make a wall to black the bullet, but it was too fast.

So she froze, waiting for the bullet to hit her.

Then suddenly, there was a flash.

* * *

A girl with waist-length messy black hair with slight highlights around the  
bangs that says that she was fashionably; suddenly tackle the red headed petite girl down to the ground to doge the bullet.

"Are you alright Hiyako-chan?" asks the messy black hair girl.

"H-hai Yukari-san." Hiyako replied back while still slightly trembling from earlier.

Hasekana Yukari

Female

Level: 1

Ability: Dimension Distort

The power gives the user the perception and authority to distort  
the 11th dimension. Which it makes the person able to distort distance, time,  
density, mass, and other things that make up physical appearance in this  
world. But she can only do very few things due to her level. Something like  
stopping time for a second, decreasing a 2 meter gap (nearly applies to the  
same rule of teleportaion. But this is not moving, it's shortening), and  
hardening the fist of the user.

Yukari sighs and mumble. "That baka better be glad that I came to school today."

"Oh? You and Touma-kun must really have a good relationship if you talk about him in a such familiar way." Said Hiyako as she grin at Yukari.

"I-it's not what you're t-thinking! We're just childhood friends, that's all!" Yell a red face Yukari.

Then her eyes dim slightly and said: "But lately, he never notice me anymore."

Then suddenly the ground shook.

They turn their heads to see what happen. And what they saw give them a giddy feeling.

The first pole has fallen.


	3. Two out of Seven poles

**I do not own To Aru majutsu no index. So Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3. two out of seven poles

A certain spiky hair, misfortunate boy was grinning.

Next to him was a fellow classmate and Class ZERO member name Sentou Yasha.

Sentou Yasha

Male

Level: 2

Ability: Blast Charge

When he charges at extreme speed and reaches a target he immediately smashes into the ground stopping him and causing a shockwave that blast anything and anybody around him. however as a level 2 the range of the charge is 15m and the shockwave is only 25N (around 2.5kg of force)(on a side note a level 5 with this ability can charge up to 100m with a force of 2500N250kg of force what a wrecking ball)

They were ginning ear to ear as they toke down a pole. Even though it wasn't as heavily guarded as the other; there was still some unconscious bodies spread all over the ground near the pole where they were at.

Then all of a sudden, there was a yell coming at the left of them.

A large group of opponents were coming at them fast.

They turn their heads to each other and nodded; then Sentou immediately charges at the group.

He turn to the right and looks for another pole to knock over. He was about to start a run when someone step in front of him. That person was blocking his way making so that he couldn't move from his spot.

"Fukou Da!" was all he could said for the situation he gotten himself in.

….

"Sorry about this Yougo-chan."

Said the blue hair, attracted to all types of girls, boy; as he apologized to the slightly shorter girl with the wavy black hair.

Yougo Ukemi

Female

Level: 2

Ability: Split Pain

This ability is able to link up with nearby allies and can take/split and/or transfer damage between each other however as a level 2 to create a link the must initially touch each other and be no more than 5m apart currently she can link up to 3 people at a time.

She sighs as she toke the blue hair boy's hand and begin to use her power; splitting his pain to her.

"You should be more careful. You know what your ability does to your body."

She said sternly at the 'I have many type of fetishes' boy.

He smile slightly and look around the arena for his friends.

"I know that Yougo-chan. But my friends need me, especially Kami-yan with his- HIP AND COOL ATITTUDE ATTRACTING ALL THE GIRLS!"

He shouted as he spotted Touma being stopped by a pretty brunette.

"I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU ADD ANOTHER GIRL TO YOUR ALREADY LARGE HAREM KAMI-YAN!"

He shouted as emotions begin to flood his blood stream.

Then he turns his head to the girl beside him and said: "Thanks for the help Yougo-chan but the- ATTRACTIVE GIRL NEEDS TO BE DEFENDED FROM TNE EVIL DEVIL KNOWN AS KAMI-YAN!"

The perverted boy got up and begins to run to his friend.

"WAIT!"

Yougo begin to said but the certain blue hair boy did not hear her as he was still running his and wave his hand in a goodbye gesture without looking back.

"…Baka, I'm a girl too."

She mumbles out as she look dishearten at the idiot.

Then all of a suddenly her body begin to tremble. Then she let out a silent moan from the pain she quietly take pleasure from.

(I hope nobody saw that.) she thought as she look around for her team members to help them.

…..

There was a flash.

A white void of nothingness that cover your whole eyesight making you seeing nothing.

Then you heard:

"HHIII, YAAHH!"

You look down to see a tight blue about the size of your fist, spinning rapidly making contact to your stomach. Spiraling you away; but before you can lose your conscience, you saw a vision of two angels, one with long hair and another with short hair; then everything fade to blackness.

…..

"Your Rasengan was cool as always onee-chan!"

Said the happy-go-lucky, short hair girl.

Kagami Kohana

Female

Level: 1

Ability: Flash Light

She can flash a light through her eyes, blinding anybody in her range of sight.

"Danmit Kohana! It's not a Rasengan!"

Yell a rather annoy older twin sister with long hair.

Kagami Otome

Female

Level: 3

Ability: circling sphere

The ability to compact air into spheres. The sphere can range into any size, from large to small. She can also swirl the air inside of the sphere, allowing, it to be combat offensive.

"Aaawe, come on Onee-chan; you can't denied that your attack looks like to Rasengan!"

The younger twin said cutely.

The older twin folded her arms and humph her face away.

"Come on Onee-chan, we can go talk to Touma-Kun after we take down that pole!"

The younger sister said as she points at the pole with many guards. This includes a certain misfortunate boy who is running to the pole fill with guards.

The older twin face became red as she stutter about nonsense and the younger drag the older to the pole.

….

Two boys were look around the stadium as the battle continues on.

One was a perverted sis-con while the other is a mellow boy with black, medium length hair.

"Nya, What do you think about the battle so far Hisoka-san."

Hisoka turn his head to the blond sis-con said:

"It's going rather well considering that we haven't battle for a while."

The sis-con smirks at the comment.

"That may be true, but they're holding rather well."

He said while looking at the crowds.

"Nya, too bad that you're not participating in the fighting"

The mellow boy merely waves his hand.

"Yeah, but I don't think it would be a good idea to go all out on this battle besides, this level of fighting doesn't call for my ability to show up."

"Nya, I see your point Hisoka-san, it's nothing like 'that night'."

"Yep, no need to call up the 'berserker'."

He said but saw that the perverted sis-con was looking at some where while a large grin was plaster on his face.

He turns his head to the direction of where the blond was looking, and what he saw brought a smile to his face.

The second pole has fallen.

* * *

_A/N: YOOO! Sleepers here! sorry about the wait folks but I been busy and just gotten time to post this. Also, Yea! I gotten two new charactors from Kamigawa Nagamaki! so give him a round of Applause folks! Now I need more OC"s, just enough to fill a classroom! so put on your thinking caps and give me some OC's. Thanks and enjoy!_


End file.
